TK and Kari's Break Up
by TLG03
Summary: TK and Kari have both been spending to much time together and their relationship is breaking apart! What will Kari do? How will TK handle this loss? What will they do without each other? Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

"Fine!" TK yelled at Kari.

"Fine! Be that way!" Kari yelled back in anger as she and TK both stood together outside of his locker one day not long after school had ended.

"I don't ever want to see you again!" TK shouted!

"I don't want to see you either!" Fired back Kari.

Kari and TK then both spun around and stormed off from one another and headed for home. They were both feeling very streamed and angry with one another.

"Hi sweetheart. How was your day," Kari's mother asked her daughter as Kari came stomping in through the front door of their apartment and went strait to her bedroom and flopped face down on her bed with a sigh.

"Whats wrong Darling," Yuuko Kamiya asked her as she went and sat down next to Kari on her bed.

"Oh. You can't understand mom," Kari sighed

"I don't know about that sweet love. Why don't you give me try." Yuuko told her in a genital tone.

"Oh. It's TK. He and I had a fight and we broke up today," Kari informed her mother.

"What were you two fighting about," she questioned.

"I wanted to go with him to the upcoming school dance but he didn't want to go with me. Then we just started to argue with each other and then we started to yell and shout at one another. TK and I have been dating for a long time now and I thought it would be nice to go with him to the dance. TK and I have been fighting with each other a lot lately. I don't know why." Kari groaned as she picked her head up from her bed.

"A lot of fighting," Yuuko repeated aloud.

"Why can't TK and I get along anymore," Kari inquired.

"Well, darling you know what I think? I think that you and TK have been seeing to much of each other lately," Yuuko told her teenage daughter.

"What? What do you mean," Kari whispered as she looked over at her mother.

Sometimes people need sometime apart from one another. I think you and TK should take a little while to date other people." Kari's mother explained.

"Thanks mom. I'll keep your advice in mind," Kari told her.

"Alright my dear. Now, I'm going to get dinner ready. I'm making three bean salad," Yuuko told Kari as she left the room and walked to the kitchen.

After Kari had finished eating dinner with her parents and her brother she decided to talk a walk around town.


	2. Chapter 2

Kari walked slowly and sadly up and down the many streets of town, her heart felt heavy and bleak as she walked. She walked from her home to the park then to the local fish market and then she made her way to the soccer field which stood empty and devoid of people. Kari walked for a long time and as she did she became lost in her thoughts and she tuned out the outside world.

"Whaa!" Kari gasped to herself as she was suddenly snapped back to reality by the sound of a passing car horn as she started to step foot into a four way intersection.

Kari quickly jumped back as the car whizzed by her and made its way down the road. Kari sighed somberly and walked across the intersection. She walked down to the end of the block and turned a corner where she saw TK who had his back turned to her while he stood in the middle of concrete bridge that was located many feet away from her. She stood there for a moment and tried to figure out what to do. She didn't know weather or not to go and speak with him or if it would be better if she just went home and left him be?

She decided to go and talk with him as she took a deep breath.


	3. Chapter 3

"TK? Do you mind if I have word with you," the brown eyed female asked him as she walked up to him as he stood in the middle of the bridge.

"Mhh? Kari,"said TK as he looked over at her as she approached.

The two stood there alone with one another on the bridge as the sun set on the horizon.

Kari explained about they should spent some time apart.

"I see," TK told her.

"Well, if you think that it would be best for us to separate then that's what we'll do. What I want is for you to be happy," The blond haired digidesten told her.

"TK, I am happy, it just that," Kari started to speak.

"No!" TK interjected before Kari could finish speaking. "You don't have to justify yourself to me. Let's just stay away from each other from now on!"

He then turned from her and stomped off.

"TK. Wait don't go. Let's not end things like this!" A heartbroken Kari called out.

TK wasn't listening. He just kept walking.

"What have I done," Kari asked herself in a sorrow filled tone of voice as she watched TK disappeared from sight.

Her eyes filled with tears and rolled down her checks as the sun sunk below the horizon.

A cold rain then started to lightly fall from the now dark cold sky.

Kari head strait home and went to her bedroom and cried herself to sleep as she lay on her bed.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Kari went to a local cafe where she meet with Sora and Yolei and sat with them at a booth that was inside the cafe.

"So you and TK are broken up now? I'm sorry to hear that," Sora told Kari as they all sat together inside the cafe.

"I don't know who I'll be going to the dance with now," the brown eyed girl stated as she looked down at the table sadly.

"You know what you need," Yolei exclaimed. "You need a revenge date. "You need to find someone who you can take to the dance and make TK feel jealous for breaking up with you."

"Come girls, it's not there's a guy who's just going come walking in through the door who TK would hate to see me with." Kari responded.

"Hello there ladies," Davis said as he suddenly walked in through the front door of the Cafe and walked over to where Kari and her friends were sitting.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hello Davis," Sora greeted him as he stood next to their booth.

"What's wrong Kari? You look kinda down," Davis commented.

"It's nothing Davis," Kari responded.

"She and TK had a fight and they broke up yesterday. So Kari has no one to go with to the school dance that will be going on in a few days," Sora informed him.

"That's rough," Davis told her.

"I could take you to the dance Kari," Davis exuberantly exclaimed with a doltish smile on his face.

"I don't think I'll be going to the dance," Lamented Kari.

"Come on Kari don't say that. I bet we would have a great time together," Davis tried to convince her.

"No, I don't think so," answered Kari.

"Well suit yourself," Davis replied as he turned and started to walk away.

Kari then looked out the cafe window and to her shock and confusion she saw TK and another girl who had long black hair and milky white skin with blue eyes. She looked to be the same age as TK. They were both walking down the street together laughing with one another while eating ice cream cones.

Kari's anger flared up in that moment.

"Hey Davis! I would love to go to the dance with you," declared Kari as she stood up in the booth.

"Really! You mean it Kari," Davis joyfully asked as he turned around and looked at her with glee.

"Yes! Yes I do!" Kari smiled at him.

"Alright!" Davis said happily.

"Now, what do you say we get out of here and go get some ice cream," Kari asked him as she walked over to him and took hold of his hand and they walked out of the cafe together.


	6. Chapter 6

Kari and Davis then went and got some ice cream together. After that they went to go see a movie at the local theater where they ran into TK and his new lady friend in the snack line.

"Oh. Hey there TK," Davis greeted him as he turned around and faced TK who was standing directly behind him.

Kari and Davis were both still holding hands together.

"Hi Davis," TK responded flatly as he notice how Kari and Davis where holding hands with one another.

"Who you're new friend," Davis inquired as he looked over at the blue eyed female who was with TK.

"This is Miku," TK informed him.

"It's nice to meet you Davis," Miku greeted him with a smile.

"We're going to see that new romance movie that came out a week ago," Miku said as she stood with TK in the snack line.

"What are the odds? So are we," Davis replied.

"I hope you enjoy the movie," Miku told Davis and Kari as they paid for their food and then went to the theater to find their seats.

TK and Miku where both sitting a few rows behind Kari and Davis in the theater. Kari was aware of this fact.

As Davis mindlessly watched the movie and eat some popcorn that was sitting in a bucket in his lap Kari took and placed his arm around her shoulder. Davis enjoyed how friendly Kari was being with him. The sight of Davis being so chummy with his ex-girl friend made his blood boil.

"Is everything alright," Miku asked him as she took hold of his hand.

"Oh? Yes everything is fine," he answered as he did his best to try and claim down and watch the movie.

TK couldn't focus on the movie his only thought was on how friendly Kari and Davis were being.

After the movie had ended TK and Miku decided to take a walked around town. They both found themselves sitting alone in a moonlit park bench together. TK then suddenly looked and saw Davis and Kari who where both walking down the sidewalk together while holding hands. Upon seeing this TK quickly plucked a red rose off of a nearby bush and placed it in Miku's long soft dark hair.

"TK use to put flowers in my hair," Kari thought to herself as she walked down the road with Davis and spotted what he and Miku were doing.

Davis and Kari both keep on walking down the street together. Kari and Davis then both headed to their separate homes. The next day Davis and Kari thought that it would be a good idea to meet with one another and have lunch together at a soda shop that was inside the local mall. Davis and Kari both ordered their drinks and sat and eat with one another. After a few minutes of sitting and talking with one another Kari noticed that TK and Miku were both walking onto the soda shop together.

Kari then started to play footsie with Davis under the table with him. This didn't go unnoticed by TK. Great jealousy filled all of TK's being as he sat down at a table that was located a across from them. TK was not going to take this laying down. So here decided to take hold of Miku's soft delicate hand and gently kissed her fingers over and over again for a few minutes.

"Hmmm!" Kari said to herself as she looked over and witnessed what TK and his new girlfriend where up to.

"Come on Davis! Let's get out of here and go dress shopping," exclaimed Kari as she stood up and walked out of the soda shop with Davis behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

"How about this one," Kari asked Davis with a smile as she walked out of the dressing room while wearing a brown dress complete with a pair of brown high heel shoes.

"That one looks nice," Davis complimented her.

"Thanks," She giggled.

Kari then tried on many other dress until they found one that Davis liked the best.

"Wow! That dress looks fantastic!" Dave exclaimed as he gazed at he her in wide eyed shock at how beautiful she looked in the long pink fancy dress complete with silk pink arm covers and pink high heeled shoes.

"So you like this best," inquired Kari with a smile as Davis stared at her in amazement.

"Oh Yeah!" He responded.

Kari then happily purchased the pink dress and exited the store with Davis.

Davis and Kari both spent the rest of the day together at the end of which Davis walked Kari home and told her goodnight. As Davis walked home from Kari's apartment he looked across the street and was Miku and TK who where both walking out of the local bowling ally together. As Davis gazed at them he noticed that TK was having a little trouble walking for some unknown reason.


	8. Chapter 8

"It looks like the dance is getting started," Davis sighed to himself as he stood outside the front of the school while wearing his fancy black suit and waited for Kari to show up.

"Hey there Davis," Kari greeted him in a happy tone as she walked up behind him while she wore her new long pink dress and pink matching shoes.

"Wow! Kari you look stunning!" Davis told her.

"Thanks," she replied as the both walked hand and hand into the dance together.

Once Davis and Kari where both inside the school gymnasium where the dance was being held Davis went to and got some fruit punch for Kari and himself to drink.

"Wow! It looks like a lot of people showed up to for the dance," Dave commented as he looked around the gym as he sat with Kari and drank his punch at a small round table that was covered with a white table cloth.

Than from the corner of her eye Kari saw TK and Miku who were both dancing together one the other side of the gym together while the DJ played some music. Kari noticed that TK was wearing a fine dress shirt and fancy long, pants while Miku wore a long blue dress with white arm covers and a pair of high heeled blue shoes.

The sight of Miku dancing with TK made Kari's anger burn.

"Come on Davis, let's dance," she said as she pulled him away from the table and towards the dance floor.

As Davis and Kari both entered the dance floor the DJ put on a slow song which Davis and Kari both started to sway back and forth to as they held each other close.

Davis breathed in deeply. The smell of Kari's vanilla scented perfume filled his nose. It was a wonderful sweet smell that he would never forget in all his days. He held Kari close to himself and enjoyed the warmth of her body being so close to his.

Davis had often dreamed of this moment ever since her first met Kari so long ago.

Davis understood that Kari was just using him to make TK jealous for breaking up with her but he didn't care. Davis felt like he was lost in a dream. His only wish was that he could go on dancing with Kari forever but he knew it would not last. Davis knew that soon his dream would end and he would have to wake up. Davis who was still dancing with Kari gazed down at her pretty face and leaned into kiss her on her soft pink lips. Kari saw this coming but she didn't mind. She hoped that TK was watching. Kari closed her eyes as Davis leaned in to kiss her. Just as Davis's lips touched Kari's a voice spoke from behind him.

"Mind if I cut in," TK asked as she walked up behind Davis.

Davis couldn't bring himself to speak all he could do was stand aside. Davis stood there in a daze as he watched TK and Kari dancing with one another. Davis not knowing what else to do went and sat down at one of the small round white table cloth covered tables.

"Mind if I join you," Miku asked Davis as she went and sat next to him at the table.

"Sure," he replied.

"Look at them. Dancing the night and they only broke up a few days ago." Davis remarked as he watch TK and Kari dancing and talking with each other. Davis couldn't tell what they were saying.

"TK? What are you doing," questioned Kari in a confused tone of voice.

"I'm sorry Kari. I was a fool. I'm sorry for all of the friction that's been going on between us lately," TK told her as they dance to the slowly song that was still being played of the speakers.

"No TK, I'm the sorry one," Kari retorted. TK? why did you cut in on Davis's and I's dance," the brown eyed girl inquired.

"I couldn't stay away from you," TK told her. "I also couldn't stand the idea of Davis kissing you," TK added with a smile.

TK then slowly leaned into and kissed Kari on the lips.

"I think they've made up," Miku remarked as she watched TK and Kari kiss one another.

"I knew it wouldn't last," Davis said sadly as he watched them kiss.

What's that," Miku asked him.

"I've always dreamed of dating Kari and now that dream is done. My only wish is that I could have kissed her just once tonight," lamented Davis. "I've enjoyed ever second of my time with Kari over the past few days."

"Well, I'm glad that you had a good time." Miku stated. "The only thing that TK ever talked about since I first met him a few days ago at the ice cream shop was Kari."

"Now I'm all alone," sighed Davis as he sadly watched TK and Kari dance with one another. "I guess I might as well go home."

"Same here," Miku also sighed sadly.

"Well, maybe since were both alone. Maybe we can be alone together," Miku asked him as she told hold of Davis's hand and smiled at him.

"Sounds good to me," Davis happily repiled.

"Now, what do you say we get out of here and go have some real fun in a dirty smelly foul, place," smirked Davis at Miku.

"I like to get dirty," wickedly smiled Miku with a raise of an eye brow.

Davis and Miku then left the dance and caught a cab.


	9. Chapter 9

"Yes! Go Davis go," Cheered Miku with joy as Davis rolled his bowling ball down the lane and bowled a strike.

"I can't think of any better of a dirty smelly foul place to have fun then the local bowling ally," Davis laughed as Miku picked up her bowling ball and stepped up to the lane and threw her ball.

"You know what I couldn't stand about TK," Miku asked as she went and sat down next to Davis who was sitting on the bench that was located near their lane.

"He was a terrible bowler. When TK and I came here together TK accidentally dropped one of the bowling balls on his foot," Miku laughed.

"Miku my dear. I think this going to be that start of a beautiful friendship," smiled Davis as leaned in and lightly kissed her on her lips.

Davis and Miku both sat with each other and happily talked and laughed together.

The End.


End file.
